


For my pleasure

by Nami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dubious Consent, M/M, Nipple Play, Rough Oral Sex, mention of cockwarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: After being injured on a mission, Nero gets called to Sanctus’s office.
Relationships: Sanctus/Nero
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	For my pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZiaReN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaReN/gifts).



> This is a story requested by @Ziaren on [twitter](https://twitter.com/firebyfire). I had so much fun writing it, especially when I could plant some very obvious Easter eggs :D Ziaren was wonderful too, very patient with and didn't mind the fact I had to re-write some of scenes. 
> 
> There is some mild dubious consent, but nothing too graphic is you are worried about it. And if this is what you wanted, then sorry, you have to wait for my next fic with this ship~~
> 
> Wonderful Vio battled against all of my grammar mistakes and made sure this fic is readable. Thank you ♥

**For my pleasure**

Nero barely listened to Credo chewing out their team, too tired to do anything more than just stare at his half-brother with a progressively more sleepy expression. Although, for once, _he_ wasn’t the cause of Credo’s ire. If he wasn’t feeling so exhausted, Nero would probably find the whole scene funny: a team made up of ten hardened knights getting scolded like schoolboys for making a rookie mistake. This time Nero wasn’t the one to go into danger, but the one to warn everyone about it before they walked into the trap. He had argued how they should go into that cave without more preparations, his right arm buzzing at the close proximity of a strong demon. 

Other knights didn’t listen to him, deciding that a newcomer like Nero didn’t have experience to assess the situation correctly. They weren’t wrong _per se_ ; Nero definitely wouldn’t be so wary if he couldn’t feel demons’ presence. 

In the end it didn’t change the fact that Nero got hurt when trying to help others and after Credo got wind about the whole situation, he called them all to his office as soon as Nero was released from the hospital wing in the HQ.

“Absolutely irresponsible.” Not for the first time during Credo’s lectures, Nero wondered when the man took a breath. It always seemed as if Credo talked without taking a single break. “If I didn’t know any better, I would think I sent kindergarten kids for a mission. Should I send you to patrolling the city's walls or back to courses preparing for the program? In my whole life I’ve never seen this kind of stupidly—” 

Nero barely suppressed a yawn. Wounded or not, Credo would chew his ass too if he dared to step out of the line in any way. 

Absentmindedly, Nero rubbed at his side where the demon sunk its claws. It didn’t really hurt anymore – though it hurt like a bitch at first –and it certainly looked worse than it was. He didn’t even need any stitches. The doctor told him to not overexert himself and to remember about changing bandages. Knowing how fast Nero’s body healed itself, he’d be okay before tomorrow morning, but he still would be kept away from any mission or training for four weeks at least. It was the only way to not make people too interested in his healing process. It would be already difficult to hide it from Credo and—

A knocking behind him interrupted Nero’s thoughts. Credo frowned, obviously angered that someone had gal to come in the middle of his lecture. 

“Come in!” Somehow, Credo managed to _not_ sound angry. 

This quick shift from showing someone how pissed off he was to being polite to someone else, who didn’t do anything wrong, was something Nero would like to achieve himself.

These days when Nero got angry at something, he’d take it out on everyone around him, even if he didn’t mean it. 

“General, sir!” A knight with a ceremonial, golden crest of arms walked into the office, barely sparring anyone a glance but Credo. “His holiness heard about this unfortunate incident and he wishes to speak with the wounded knight.” 

Nero cursed under his breath, abruptly not feeling tired anymore.

There was a reason why he practically begged Credo to always keep him in the back when Sanctus inspected knights – not like it would stop the old fart from somehow always ending up close to Nero. And now he even sent someone from his personal guard to fetch him?

Truth be told _that_ wasn’t surprising. Sanctus always visited wounded knights and made sure to speak with them or with their families if a knight didn’t survive. There was nothing suspicious about it.

Nero felt a phantom touch of a hand sliding down his hip, another one touching his lower back, long fingers spreading over his butt and he shivered, a bile forming in his throat. 

Nothing to be suspicious about. Yeah, right.

“Of course. Nero is already free to go.” Credo’s brown eyes threw daggers at the rest of knights who seemed to pale under his gaze. “The rest have to stay a little longer.”

“I’m not wounded so much to – um... bother his holiness.” Nero tried to smile politely at the guard, hoping he’d somehow be able to go home. He didn’t want to go to Sanctus but there was no way he could say aloud why. Not only no one would believe him, but he’d probably have to start watching his own back. People didn’t like when someone insulted Sanctus. “Really, I can just—”

“His holiness insists to see you.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t—”

“ _Nero_ ,” Credo’s voice was more like a bark, not allowing any argument. “It’s an honour to receive such attention from his holiness. It’s... admirable you don’t want to waste his time, but his holiness wouldn’t call for you if he didn’t have time.”

Nero gritted his teeth. Of course Credo would push him to go to that old fucker. _He didn’t know anything_. Fucking fantastic. Nero could always go with that guard and then run home after leaving the office, making up some excuse about suddenly feeling too bad and—

Wouldn’t that hurt Credo too? Credo was one of the youngest generals in the Order and many others doubted he was good enough for this position. If Nero didn’t go to Sanctus, he’d only give ammunition to those dipshits and that was something he could never forgive himself for. While Nero didn’t care about the Order at all, Credo worked hard to get where he was now; Nero couldn’t destroy that.

There was only choice to make and Nero loathed it. 

“Sure, let’s go.” Nero nodded to the guard, his stomach in knots.

Credo looked to calm down a bit and it eased some of the worry in Nero. If he managed to keep his distance, this meeting shouldn’t go too bad.

* * *

The office was actually smaller than Nero expected. There were a few shelves with books, a door leading Sparda-knew-where, a flag of the Order and a map of the island hung on walls. Sanctus, dressed in his usual white and gold robes, sat behind an imposing desk, documents stacked neatly on it.

“Ah, Nero.” Sanctus put down the pen and gestured at Nero to walk closer. “It is good to see you were not harmed too badly.”

Sanctus’ raspy voice made Nero shiver from disgust. He didn’t want to walk any closer but he supposed he had to if he really didn’t want Credo to bear the burden of his brother’s ‘unbefitting for a knight’ behaviour.

Nero stood in front of the desk, looking at how Sanctus smiled fatherly at him and wishing he could punch the old fart. He clenched his hands to fists in pockets, his demonic arm tingling weirdly for a second. _For Credo_.

“... Thank you.” There was no way Nero was going to call him ‘holiness’ or ‘lord’ or whatever else. “I wasn’t wounded too badly so I’ll just go—”

“No need to hurry up, my boy.” Sanctus got up slowly, grabbing at the edge of the desk to support himself. He walked around it, stopping in front of Nero. “I was told you showed remarkable skills in the field.”

“I just did what I should.” Nero’s throat got dry. He didn’t like how close to him Sanctus was.

Sanctus’ thin lips twitched as if he wanted to smile. No, Nero didn’t like it at all.

“You seem so tense. Are you sure you’re alright?” Sanctus laid his hand, covered in wrinkles like a spider web, on Nero’s shoulder; Nero started to feel like a fly. “Take off your shirt, I want to see you aren’t hurt.”

“W-what?!” Nero took a step back, hitting the desk with his hip. “No way, I –”

“Do you want me to call Credo here? He worked so hard for people to respect him and his younger brother is causing troubles again.” As he spoke, Sanctus put his hand on Nero’s arm, caressing it up and down as if in comfort. It sent shivers down Nero’s spine; no one had ever touched him like that. “Be a good boy and listen to me, all right?” Sanctus’ hand fell onto Nero’s hips, stroking it. “There is no need to tell Credo and... what was her name... Kyrie... and cause _them_ any troubles, right?”

Anger exploded in Nero like a bomb; he trembled in fury at the implication of Sanctus’ words that something could happen to Credo and Kyrie, but at the same time he was hit by a bone chilling realization that he couldn’t do anything. Would anyone on the island believe him that Sanctus coerced him into anything? How much Credo and Kyrie would get ostracized as a result of him?

Slowly, with shaking hands, Nero let his jacket slide on the floor. Taking off his shirt was a lot harder; Sanctus was observing him with a kind, fatherly smile but the look in his eyes was downright predatory. It made Nero’s throat dry.

The shirt joined the jacket and Sanctus’ hands immediately grabbed Nero’s shoulders. He clenched his fist to not move away in disgust.

“Very nice, my boy. And your commander officer told me you can’t listen to orders.” Sanctus put his palms on Nero’s chest, spreading his fingers. He slid his hand down, his touch weirdly electrifying. “No marks at all... Only your right arm and here.” Sanctus touched the bandage on Nero’s side, his long fingers practically _massaging_ the spot.

Nero bit his lip when his skin prickled in pleasure. It was... it was so wrong but Sanctus’ delicate, teasing touch was slowly making him feel too hot.

“Did it hurt, my boy?” Sanctus pressed his hand more against the bandage.

His other hand slid up, fingers grazing at Nero’s nipple and Nero’s eyes widened in surprise when he heard himself whimpering at that touch.

“N-no...” Nero mumbled, leaning heavily against the desk. Sanctus’ fingers grazed against his nipple again and one more time a pleasurable wave rolled from it through Nero’s body. “Just... a little...”

“You’re so brave.” Sanctus reached for Nero’s face and despite his knees slowly turning to mush, Nero instinctively turned his head from that touch. Sanctus frowned but still cupped Nero’s cheek in his palm. “I thought you were going to cooperate, my boy. My, my, Credo will—”

“No!” Nero almost yelled. He would endure everything happening right now for his adopted siblings. “No,” he added, quieter, not exactly knowing what else to say.

Sanctus seemed to understand though. He turned Nero’s face towards himself, massaging Nero’s check with his thumb. It was... pleasant even if Nero’s right arm tingled funnily for a moment as if feeling demons nearby.

“Take off the rest of your clothes too, my boy. I need to check your whole body.” Sanctus rasped and he moved back a little, just enough to see clearly how Nero’s trembling hands grabbed the zipper of his trousers.

Nero felt almost dirty under Sanctus’ watchful gaze. He barely noticed how Sanctus’ put his palms on Nero’s hips, stroking them with his thumbs; he was more focused on the fact that somehow all those touches were transferring to his cock. He was already at half-mast, his dick twitching happily with Sanctus’ every fleeting touch.

“Go on, my boy. It’s only you and me here,” Sanctus murmured into Nero’s ear, his breath hot and heavy.

He smelled differently, Nero noticed briefly, his head spinning for some reason. It wasn’t the usual stink of death, but something more _alive_ , something which almost called Nero to move his head back and show off his throat when Sanctus moved his head lower as if sniffing Nero’s own scent...

Sanctus laid his hands on Nero’s and they pulled his underwear down together. Nero felt his cock springing up and he closed his eyes in embarrassment; he got _hard_ because of Sanctus. He tried to tell himself he was doing this for Credo and Kyrie but that lie was hard to believe whilst his body trembled in pleasure when Sanctus moved his hands hard over Nero’s body, so, so close to his aching dick.

“So perfect, my boy. You truly weren’t hurt at all... almost.”

With half-closed eyes Nero observed how Sanctus drank the view of Nero’s own body; there was something _possessive_ in the way he kept stroking Nero: his stomach, thighs, abdomen, chest... Nero whimpered again when the man teased his nipple again; Sanctus’ face broke in a smile.

“It’s only a health check and you take so much pleasure from it. What a naughty boy you are.”

Nero wanted to say that whatever Sanctus was doing to him was nothing like a health check at the medical wing, but then Sanctus bent his head and sealed his lips around Nero’s right nipple. Nero moaned loudly in surprise, his head threw back and legs widening on their own, letting Sanctus step closer.

“Sparda... oh... this is... fuck...” Nero babbled, unable to concentrate on anything but Sanctus’s lips on his nipple.

He had never thought his nipples were so sensitive but with every lick of Sanctus’ tongue and every graze of his teeth, Nero found himself more and more aroused. It was like his nipples were connected with his dick; the more Sanctus sucked on Nero’s nipple, the harder he became. Sanctus’ other hand started to twist Nero’s left nipple and Nero sobbed, listening to Sanctus’ ragged breath and slurping sounds he was making.

Nero squeezed his eyes shut again, panting in pleasure, all thoughts about how he was doing this for Credo and Kyrie flew from his head. Sanctus was sucking on Nero’s nipples like a starved man, alternating between them and Nero sobbed in pleasure, his erection pressed deliciously against Sanctus’ silk robes. It would feel so good to rub himself against them and come, Nero thought dimly, gripping the edge of the desk when Sanctus sucked hard on his nipple.

“You taste so good, my boy,” Sanctus said, his hot breath on Nero’s nipple only teasing him further and Nero almost sobbed when he felt Sanctus’ palm stroking the soft skin of his abdomen and his hair there. “My beautiful boy... You are a treasure to all of us. Tell me, baby boy, do you want more?”

“I... I don’t...” Sanctus’ hand moved down, his long, spider-like fingers cupping Nero’s erection in a surprisingly strong hold and Nero forgot how to speak.

His head rolled to the side and he shuddered in pleasure. It felt so _good_. Nero had never before let anyone touch him like this, he didn’t even think it would feel so... so –

“Marvellous,” Sanctus whispered, licking a long path from Nero’s nipple to the throat. His breath was ragged and his hips were pressing against Nero’s thigh with urgency Nero couldn’t fully understand but he _wanted_ it. “You have such a lovely mouth,” Sanctus brushed Nero’s lips with his other hand; Nero’s lips parted on their own under that touch, his hips thrusting mindlessly into Sanctus’ palm. “Let me use it and I’ll make you feel even better.” The last word was accompanied by a sudden, hard jerk of Nero’s dick which was almost enough to make Nero come on spot.

Sanctus stepped back, taking his hands away, as if giving Nero a chance to leave. That thought shined for a moment in Nero’s mind, but it was quickly overcome by this _need_ cursing through his body. Nero felt as if he was on fire, the arousal making him pant like an animal in heat – or was it because of Sanctus’ scent, because of how he touched Nero?

In the end it didn’t matter.

Without even thinking about his siblings anymore, Nero pushed himself from the desk against Sanctus, moaning brokenly into the wrinkled skin of his throat.

“Please, please, I need it,” Nero babbled, rubbing his dick against Sanctus’ robes. It felt just as amazing as he thought it would.

“Oh, I know you do.” There was something very _off_ in the way Sanctus said that, as if there was no way for Nero to not want more of that old man’s touch. “On your knees, my boy.”

Sanctus pushed Nero by his shoulders down and all suspicious thoughts left Nero’s mind when his nose rubbed against Sanctus’ clothed erection. It smelt strongly of musk and _more_ which made something primal in Nero growl in pleasure, his dick so hard and leaking Nero was sure there was already a pool of his precome on the floor.

When Nero looked up he saw the man starring at him with something close to an awe, like he couldn’t believe Nero actually had knelt. Sanctus brushed his hand through Nero’s hair before yanking his head closer.

“Good boy. Now, open your mouth.”

Nero’s mouth _salivated_ when Sanctus pulled his robes to the side and opened his trousers; he didn’t wear underwear and his cock bounced heavily when freed, smacking Nero’s chin. It was long and thick with precum already dripping from it. Nero felt his stomach clenching in anticipation and he clenched his thighs to not come; something was telling him it would feel much _better_ to come from Sanctus’ hands, not his own.

Slowly, Nero raised his hand to wrap it around Sanctus’ dick. The man moaned at that; a low, throaty sound which sent spikes of pleasure through Nero’s body. Obediently, even if he hadn’t done this before, Nero opened his mouth and licked at the slit, gathering precum with his tongue. It tasted horrible, much worse than anything else Nero had ever tasted but it made Sanctus hiss in pleasure and that, in turn, made Nero moan in pleasure too. 

The hand in Nero’s hair yanked impatiently and, with a deep breath, Nero wrapped his lips around Sanctus’ dick, taking it into his mouth as deep as he could.

“Wonderful, my boy,” Sanctus panted above Nero, tightening his hold in his hair.

That hurt but somehow it didn’t bother Nero. He squeezed his eyes shut and started to suck, moving his head back and forward, licking the underside of dick in his mouth and massaging with his hand what he couldn’t take. He felt like a toy – Sanctus was pushing into his mouth and Nero had to take it, open his mouth wide and let this man fuck it as he saw fit. The cockhead slipped deep into Nero’s throat and Nero convulsed in Sanctus’ hold, gagging around his dick.

Sanctus didn’t release his hold though, nor did he let Nero pull back. He stilled his hips though while Nero panted at his feet like a dog, tears dripping down his cheeks and saliva spilling from his lips. It was so hard to _breath_.

And yet, his cock stayed as hard as ever.

“That’s it, keep it like this.” Nero whined, trying to take a breath through his nose and Sanctus pet his head soothingly. “You look so pretty like this, on your knees with a cock in your mouth... Isn’t it a perfect place for you?” Sanctus’ voice was all raspy, like he was barely stopping himself from thrusting forward and coming down Nero’s throat.

If Nero’s own arousal wasn’t dimming his thoughts, he would be mortified noticing that the longer he sat like this, his throat slowly relaxed around the intrusion, breathing in Sanctus’ musky scent, the more he felt himself slipping into a weird, dream-like state in which he _liked_ being used like this, like his throat was a fleshlight for Sanctus.

Finally, after a few long minutes Nero felt his throat relaxing enough to breathe again. He gulped, massaging Sanctus’ dick with that motion. He heard another low moan above himself and then Sanctus yanked his head back, but not enough for his dick to leave Nero’s mouth; the cockhead stayed inside, heavy on Nero’s tongue and Nero sucked on it, already missing its weight in his throat.

“You’re ready for more, aren’t you, my boy?” Sanctus asked with a wicked smile, gripping Nero’s hair again with both hands.

Without waiting for an answer, Sanctus’ hips thrusted forward, much further than before and Nero found himself gagging again, his nose hitting Sanctus’ pubes. Just as quickly as he thrusted into Nero’s mouth, Sanctus pulled back. And then repeated that again. And again. By the fifth time Nero’s eyes were rolling up while his throat was opening for Sanctus’ cock, taking it as deep as the man wanted it.

Nero couldn’t understand why he was starting to love it so much, why the lust was singing in his body every time Sanctus forced his dick down Nero’s throat. It should be disgusting, awful, Nero should fucking _bite_ him but all Nero wanted do to was to open his mouth wider, take that dick deeper, taste it more, more, _more_!

Nero’s hands flew to Sanctus’ hips and he gripped them hard, not letting Sanctus pull back, moaning around Sanctus’ cock, not wanting Sanctus to leave his mouth. Like a man starved Nero gulped around the dick in his mouth, panting like a bitch in the heat and rubbing himself against Sanctus’ leg like one too.

“That’s enough.” And again, showing a surprising amount of strength, Sanctus pulled Nero’s head away, making him groan in protest.

“W-what...?” Nero blinked tears away, looking up at Sanctus in daze.

The man’s chest was raising and falling rapidly and he was panting almost as hard as Nero.

“I promised to feel you good, didn’t I?” Sanctus asked, taking himself in hand and rubbing his dick against Nero’s opened lips. It pulled a groan out of Nero, his eyes half-closing bliss when some of Sanctus’ precome poured into his mouth. “Have you ever been taken, my boy?”

Nero shook his head, his mind clouded – from the lack of oxygen or from the desire to come he didn’t know. Sanctus pulled at Nero’s hair, pulling him up and Nero stood up on wobbly legs, his erection hanging heavily between his legs. Sanctus ran his hands over Nero’s thighs, his fingers rubbing against Nero’s dick, whispering how beautiful and perfect Nero looked like. It made Nero want to get on his knees again and let Sanctus just hold his dick in Nero’s mouth like he did when waiting for Nero’s throat to relax. It felt simply _good_. Or he’d suck Sanctus off until he would come. Somehow Nero _felt_ he would like that, he would like to be marked by the bitter come.

“Turn around, my boy, let me make you feel good.” Sanctus’ hands slid over Nero’s ass, massaging it and spreading his asscheecks. Still in daze Nero did that without a protest, moaning when his erection slid against the cold desk. “Good boy.”

Sanctus moved closer, rubbing his wet dick against Nero’s ass and some of Nero’s previous nervousness came back. He turned his head to look at Sanctus’ wrinkled face and he shivered, seeing how hungry Sanctus’ looked.

“I’ve never...” Nero swallowed a moan when Sanctus’ hand sneaked to his chest and twisted his nipple harshly. “It’s my first... time...” he moaned brokenly, arching his back when Sanctus tugged at his nipple.

“Don’t worry, my boy, I’ll take care of you.” Sanctus let go of Nero’s nipple and pushed his fingers past Nero’s lips.

Without thinking, Nero started sucking on them, letting Sanctus almost fuck his mouth again. They both moaned at that, Sanctus’ cock rutting deliciously against Nero’s ass. Nero had never before been in a situation like that but he liked it, he loved how that hard, wet dick felt on his ass and he spread his legs, bending more over the desk, wanting _more._

“I promise, my boy, you will like it.” Fingers left Nero’s mouth and Sanctus brushed them between Nero’s asscheecks, rubbing at his entrance and slipped one of them inside.

“Ah!” Nero yelped at the intrusion. He arched his back again, raising his chest from the desk, but the man grabbed Nero by his neck and pushed him, holding down. “It feels... weird... _ah!_ ” Another finger joined the first one, spreading Nero open and Nero moaned, wiggling his hips to make Sanctus pushed these fingers _deeper_.

Nero’s eyes rolled up when Sanctus pushed a third finger into him, his hands gripping the edge of the desk. A small part of him wondered how he could let Sanctus of all people touch him like that, but a bigger part of him, the one which enjoyed when Sanctus fucked his mouth like it was his personal fuck-hole, that part enjoyed how Sanctus was touching him, how he made Nero felt good, how he _took_ what he wanted from Nero.

“M-more...” Nero pleaded quietly. His cheek was digging uncomfortably on the surface of the desk, his cock was so hard it hurt but all Nero could focus on was thrusting his hips against Sanctus’ hand. “P-just fuck me already!”

“Young people, always in a hurry,” Sanctus rasped above him but his cock jerked against Nero’s thigh.

Sanctus yanked his fingers from Nero; before Nero had a chance to complain, he felt the blunt head of Sanctus’ dick being pressed against his stretched out opening and pushed inside.

“Oh, Sparda...” Nero groaned, his eyes closing in pleasure when Sanctus sank into him.

He felt so full, so _good_ being impaled like this; he didn’t even notice when Sanctus let go of his neck and grabbed Nero’s hips, pushing the rest of his dick inside him with a loud, satisfying moan. Nero whimpered at that, the intrusion almost too much too soon but then Sanctus started to move and all thoughts flew away from Nero’s head.

“So... so good...” Sanctus panted, thrusting into Nero with a strength most people his age didn’t have any more. “You feel so right on my cock, so tight, my perfect vessel...”

If Nero had any functioning brain cell left, he would wonder what the hell Sanctus meant by ‘vessel’. As it was right now he was too busy drooling all over the desk with his tongue lolled out every time Sanctus pushed into him. With his every thrust he pressed against Nero’s prostate which made him moan in bliss like the sluts from the docks. He spread his legs more, wanting Sanctus to go deeper, jerking himself off in rhythm with Sanctus’ thrusts. It felt so good – too good – to have Sanctus’ big dick rearranging his guts, to have it rammed into Nero like he was Sanctus’ private bitch: bent over his desk and just taking it no matter how much he didn’t want it at first.

Sanctus’ hand joined Nero’s in jerking him off, the man was panting against Nero’s ear how perfect he was, how he was taking Sanctus so well, how he was a gift from Sparda himself, how Sanctus would be using him like this from now on, coming all over his ass and face...

“You were made to be taken... just for me... he made you for me...”

Nero didn’t understand that at all. He could only moan, his body burning. Something snapped in his mind, leaving him hungry for more, making him want to be speared by Sanctus’ dick again and again. He pushed his hips back, wanting to come... no, wanting Sanctus to come, craving for nothing more than to feel Sanctus’ come in his ass, that dick to fuck him open until Nero was left completely mindless, fucked out and used.

Something in him purred at that thought, his right arm tingling again and then Sanctus was coming, grounding his own cock against Nero’s prostate _hard_ and flooding Nero’s insides with hot cum. It was enough to make Nero come with a shout too, soiling his and Sanctus’ hands. The orgasm went like a wave through him, making Nero tremble under Sanctus – he had been on the edge for too long...

“Exquisite, my boy” Sanctus mumbled, draped over Nero’s back. He pushed his cum covered fingers into Nero’s mouth and Nero licked them obediently, looking up with unseeing eyes, already wishing for Sanctus’ dick to get hard again. “I think I’ll keep you.”

_Fin_


End file.
